Chapter Thirty-Four of Doom
The thirty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Six Pierce Phyre, Tanner Brisson, and Lester Primol walked into the store and saw Truss and Tanya. CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR OF DOOM Roy looked over Noatak's side at the bleak scenery of Lokume. What could possibly have happened to make the entire nation so ruined? It was completely depressing; the buildings that looked like they could collapse at any minute, the thick brown liquid that ran down the streets, the rusty Celestial bronze bullets firing right at Noatak... Wait, what? Roy looked further to see the building where the bullets were coming from. "With all due respect, there's some trouble!" Rune, Caitlyn, and Dana got up and followed Roy's gaze. "Well, someone's shooting at us," Rune said calmly. "Let's go counterattack." Roy nodded and pointed his gun at the building. "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" A portal opened between Noatak's deck and the building where the shots originated. Rune was the first to run in, followed by Caitlyn, then Roy, and finally Dana. When they went inside, it was pitch-black darkness. The lights went on after a few seconds, revealing Roy aiming Anoichtó, Caitlyn and Dana holding Sfyrí and Kóvo̱, respectively, in battle position, and Rune with Terrier standing in front of him. They were completely surrounded by about forty people wearing all black clothing and wielding weapons of their own. One man walked forward. He had shoulder-length black hair and wore a dark gray T-shirt with black jeans and a black jacket. There was a chain hanging from his belt loops, his hands were in his pockets, and his nose had a bit of silver on the left side. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "We've told Kat that the Ataks are not allowed on Dagbert territory." The other people gave shouts of "Yeah!" and "Get outta here, Atak!" The man in front held up his hand. "What's an Atak?" Rune asked the obvious question. "Don't play games with me," the man said. "You have 'ATAK' written right on your... boat car." "You mean the S. S. 'Noatak'?" Caitlyn pointed out. "It's named after a fictional character. We're not Ataks, or whatever those are." "Fred," a girl wearing a black hat, dark gray pants, and a black bikini top said. "They might not be Ataks... but maybe they could pass for them." The man - Fred - looked blankly for a couple seconds, then grinned, nodded, and looked at Team Triangle. "Alright. Tell you what. Why don't you guys do something for us?" He looked at the crowd. "Dante, get the package." A short, slightly round guy ran to the back with astonishing speed before returning to Fred with a small cardboard box. "Here you go." Fred handed the box to Rune. "The Atak territory is centered at that big building just east of here. Can't miss it. Kat will be on the first floor of the building. I need you to deliver this." Rune shrugged. "Alright." The other Dagberts parted the crowd, allowing Team Triangle to leave. "So what just happened?" Rune asked. "I think we just got caught in a turf war," Dana said. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 12 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Fred Dagbert, Dante Dagbert, the girl who gave Fred the idea is named Hilde Dagbert, the other people there all also have the surname "Dagbert" Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page